


Exceeding Great Joy

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Jessica had decided that the only way to start over was to move away from everything she knew and loved. But it seemed like fate had something much different in mind.
Relationships: Jessica Brooks/Aaron Hotchner
Kudos: 2





	Exceeding Great Joy

Jessica had always wondered if it had been a good idea to move to Bangor. But after her father had died, she had just wanted to start over and create a new life for herself. She knew that she was separating herself from what remained of her family, but Quantico just held nothing bad memories for her now. She had lost so many people in such a short period of time, and her father had been the last thing holding her to a past she didn't want to think about. But now, celebrating her first Christmas in her new hometown, she finally felt truly ready to celebrate the season, free from the ghosts that had always haunted her holidays back in Quantico.

Deciding to throw herself completely into her new life, Jessica had agreed to meet her new best friend at their favorite restaurant before the tree lighting ceremony. Well, it was Molly's favorite restaurant, and after they had become fast friends when she started her job in May, it had quickly become hers as well. She had never been one for twee things like small town life traditions, but since she was starting a new chapter of her life, she figured that she might as well give it a whirl. Molly had laughingly told her that she might even end up like the protagonist of a cheesy Hallmark movie and meet the love of her life there.

Glancing at her watch, Jessica saw that she was running a little early, so she decided to check in with the host and get a drink before Molly arrived. "Good evening, Jessica! Did you and Molly want your usual table?"

She blushed a little with the realization that she had become regular enough to have a usual table, but still nodded at Gregg as he grabbed two menus and led her over to the secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. "Thanks."

He nodded as he left the table, and she sighed a little as she picked up her menu and looked it over, even though she knew exactly what she was going to order. She knew that she was in a rut, but with all the changes that had been going on in her life, Jessica thought that having one rut would be all right. Their usual server was on duty that evening, and she gave the older woman a grateful smile as she brought over her usual gin and tonic. "Evening, Jess. Meeting Molly here before the tree lighting?"

"Yes. I still don't know how she talked me into this."

"Because it's nice to have new traditions as you settle into a new life. And you can lose yourself in the crowd and not worry about crying and having people notice. I know that it will be hard, since this is your first Christmas without your father, so this gives you an out to be as emotional as possible and have it seem normal, since a lot of people cry during the lighting. Will Molly be here soon?"

"Actually, she just arrived and would like what Jess is having," her friend said as she slid into the booth across from her. "Sorry, I was running a little late, Carri didn't want me to go without her, but Lee said that they'd make certain we'd meet up at the ceremony, but that it was important for me to have friend time with you, too."

"Your husband is such a sweet guy."

"He is! And if he had a brother who was still single, I'd be setting you up with him. Alas, they're all married, so we'll have to scope out the tree lighting tonight and try to find you someone perfect."

Jessica knew that the likelihood of that happening was slim to none, but she wasn't about to rain on Molly's parade, since she just wanted her to be happy, after all. Giving her a small nod, she took a deep breath before starting to speak once more. "I really hope that Carri knows how lucky she is to have a mom like you. You remind me of Haley so much."

"And I am honored for the comparison. I know how much your sister means to you. Have you heard from your brother in law at all? I know that things are hairy when he has a classified job, but you should at least be able to hear something from him!"

"It's a little more complicated than that, I'm afraid. But I have heard from Jack, which was good. Maybe one day, he'll get back in touch with me. Though I hope he never finds out about just how much I care for him."

"Oh, honey, is that why you've never really dated anyone since you got here?" Jessica shrugged a little. "Well, that settles it. I am going to have to set you up with someone who will make you forget everything you remember about him. In fact, I think that I might know just the right guy. He works with Lee at his law firm, and he is a total fox. I can see the two of you together. I even think that Lee said he was going to be there tonight, and if I see him, I'll point him out to you. If you like him, then tell me, and we can have a dinner party at our home, so that it isn't quite so intimidating."

"You and your matchmaking!" Jessica teased as their server returned with Molly's gin and tonic, and they quickly placed their order before settling into a conversation that wasn't focused on Jessica's love life. After the meal, Jessica followed Molly to her car and they drove to the city center It was nice to be with her friend this close to the holiday season, since she had been wondering if she would be able to make it through the end of the year alone. "This is a great parking space!"

"It pays to have a husband who works for the city, Jess. All right, ready for your first tree lighting ceremony?" She nodded as she got out of the car, tightening her scarf around her neck a little more before pulling her hat down over her ears and followed Molly down to the street before they made their way to the town square. Even though it was only four blocks, Jessica still found herself freezing from the wind and cold, and she shivered as she stepped closer to Molly as they made their way into the crowd. As her friend looked for her husband and daughter, Jessica lost track of her in the crowd, and she frowned as she looked around, wanting to find her, since she still wasn't as familiar with the town as she would have liked.

Not entirely looking where she was going, Jessica managed to bump into someone, and she turned with a start. "I am so sorry…Aaron?"

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision, certain that she was seeing things. He gave her a small nod before slipping his hand into the crook of her elbow. "I didn't realise that you'd be here."

"I didn't know that you'd been placed here," she started, only to feel a different hand on her back. Turning her head, she smiled uneasily to see Molly and Lee there, easy grins on their faces. "Oh, hi, Molly."

"Well, if this isn't just too perfect!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You've already bumped into Evan! I didn't think that Hallmark movies came true, but it looks like I've been proven wrong once more." Molly gave her a broad wink as she gestured with her head towards a group of their mutuals from work. "Do you want to join us or are you two going to be okay on your own?"

"I think that we'll be fine, Molly. I'll see you at work on Monday?" Molly nodded before giving her a quick, tight, hug, and Jessica relaxed against her in that moment before stepping back to Aron's side, watching as her friend joined the larger group. "All right, Evan, care to explain?"

He chuckled guiltily as he once more wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as she continued to shiver a little. "Well, this is where I was settled after Jack and I joined the Program. I know that Jacks ben in contact with you, which is his prerogative, since he's officially left the Program. I just didn't want to take that risk, since I know that he's still out there, looking for me."

"Have I blown your cover, then?"

He shook his head a little. "I think that I can make this work, I'll just have to let my handler know that you're living here, too. You'll just have to call me Evan."

"Well, at least that sounds like Aaron," she teased as she rested her head on his chest, looking towards the still dark tree.

"All right, I answered your question, now you have to answer one of mine. What did Molly mean about this being a Hallmark movie?"

Jessica blushed deeply as she refused to look at him, instead staring straight ahead. "Molly was teasing me that since I've never been to something like this, that it would be like a Hallmark movie, and I'd meet a handsome man here and then everything would end up with a happily ever after. I know that she was just trying to make me feel better, since this is the first Christmas without Dad."

"I didn't know that Roy died."

She nodded as she took a shaky breath. "Yeah, back in March. He's finally happy and free, wherever he ended up. I miss them, Aaron," she whispered as she turned into his chest, bursting into quiet tears as he stroked her back gently.

"I can only imagine, Jess." Before she knew it, he was leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head, though she could barely feel it through the wool of her hat. "Now, they're about to light the tree, turn and watch. Afterwards, we can head back to my place for hot chocolate and talk about where we go from here?"

"Okay," she responded and turned to look back at the tree. Jessica tried not to let out a romantic sigh when Aaron pulled her back against his chest, using his body as a buffer from the wind. As the ceremony began, Jessica listened to the carolers sing a few songs before some city official gave a short speech and then flipped the switch on the tree, causing it to explode in a riot of traditional Christmas colored lights. She gasped a little at how pretty the tree looked, and welcomed his arm tightening around her waist. "It's so beautiful."

"I know. This has fast become one of my new favorite traditions since coming here. I was never home enough around Christmas to participate in events like this, so I sort of threw myself into it when I joined the law firm. I guess I needed some sort of roots to hold me in this new place."

She nodded as she turned around to look up into his face. "That is perfect, Aaron. I guess that's what I've been looking for, too. I just can't believe that we would end up in the same place, you know? Maybe it really is Fate," she whispered as she lifted herself up onto the balls of her feet and curved an arm around Aaron's neck, pulling him in close for a tender, questioning, kiss. Jessica was going to pull away, thinking that maybe she had offended him when his arm tightened around her waist and tugged her flush against him, deepening the kiss with a hunger that surprised her.

Finally, though, they had to end the embrace, and she reluctantly pulled away from Aaron, gazing up into his eyes to see that he was just as aroused. "Ready for that nightcap?" Jessica nodded slowly, sighing a little as he continued to hold onto her as he guided her down the street to his car. A slight chuckle left her lips when she saw that he had managed to park next to Molly. "Another Fate thing?" he teased.

Jessica nodded as she gestured towards Molly's car. "You parked next to us. I hope that she doesn't worry, but odds are, she'll just pump Lee for all the details, since I'm certain that you probably talk more about your personal life to him and I do to her. I wish that I could be open and free, like I used to be, but when Dad died, I just shut down." Jessica pursed her lips as she climbed into the passenger seat of Aaron's SUV, wanting to create a bit of a buffer between them. He seemed to know how she was feeling, as he quietly slipped behind the wheel and backed out of his spot before heading out of town. "You don't live here?"

"No, I wanted a place outside of town. I spent too long in the suburbs to not jump at the opportunity to have my own private little place somewhat in the country. Though I do spend some nights in the office, if the snow gets too deep to safely travel home. You would think, after almost a decade up here, that I would be accustomed to the snow, but that still hasn't happened."

She nodded. "I wish that things wouldn't get worse than they are, but Milly says that since I survived my first big storm, I'm well on my way to being a true Mainer. Even if I still very much hate the cold. But I suppose that's what I get for being rash."

"I know that this will sound weird, but you do grow used to the cold. Your body acclimatizes over the years until it feels almost normal. And there's really nothing like a roaring fire and a glass of gin on a blustery winter day."

"Gin? Hot chocolate sounds better to me."

"That's nice, too," he said as he turned down a long gravel drive, and Jessica felt a thrum of anticipation settle in the pit of her stomach. She knew that there was a possibility that they could end up in bed together, and while she wanted that, she was also a bit trepidatious at the thought, since they hadn't really talked for so long. Still, it felt right to be filled with this desire, and to know that finally she could act on it without feeling guilty about betraying Haley's memory. So much time had passed that she thought it would be all right to take that step that she had never been able to take in high school. A part of her had always hoped that Aaron would glance her way, that he would notice her, and then Haley had caught his eye, and he had never looked at her again.

Finally, Aaron pulled into a garage stall, and Jessica had to take a few deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Your house is beautiful, Aaron."

"I just wanted something that would be home for Jack and me. This was the first place that really caught my eye when the Marshals told me where we would be settled." She nodded as they got out of the car and Jessica followed Aaron inside, seeing that the inside was fully decorated for the holiday season. "Before you ask, this was Jack's idea, when we first moved here. He wanted to have a real Christmas, like the ones that he saw in the pictures of what you and Haley had while growing up, so I knew that I had to agree with him. We had to build new traditions to make up for the ones that we had left behind."

"I haven't properly celebrated Christmas in years. When Dad started getting bad, and you weren't there, it didn't seem like a good thing to do, since it would have only confused him."

"Well, you could use this year as your clean start. We could start making traditions together. If my handler thinks that it will be all right to do so" Jessica nodded as he led her into the living room. "Do you feel comfortable starting a fire? I was thinking that I could make you some hot chocolate to drink while we talk."

"I should be fine, yes." Jessica gave him a brilliant smile and he nodded before gesturing towards the fireplace. She nodded and made her way over to it as Aaron turned and left the room. Sinking to her knees, Jessica quickly started the fire, building it up to a roaring conflagration in short order. She debated getting up off the floor to settle on the sofa, but there was something so comfortable about the floor that she just curled up her legs up beneath her and pulled out her phone after slipping out of her winter wear and folding it into a pile on the floor next to her.

_I certainly hope that you are out with Evan, Jessica! I figured that was what happened when I caught you kissing him just after the tree was lighted. I am SO going to want all of those details Monday when you come into the office. Because from the heat of that kiss, it's almost as if you knew him from somewhere else. Anyway, enjoy your night, don't do anything that I wouldn't do, and above all, have fun. This is the season of JOY after all! Xoxo Molly_

Jessica rolled her eyes a little as she texted back a quick reply that it was none of her business and that if she felt comfortable, she might share a few details before signing off for the weekend. Aaron was just coming back when she slipped the phone into her coat pocket, and she looked up to give him a wide smile. "The floor?"

"Hey, don't knock what's comfortable! Or are you just whining about having to get up when the time is right?" He rolled his eyes at her as he handed over the mugs before taking a seat next to her. "This smells delicious and boozy. I guess that we're settled in for the night, then?"

"That was the plan. I have a guest room upstairs."

"Oh," she said quietly as she brought her mug to her lips and took a sip in order to fill her time without having to say anything.

"I didn't want to assume anything. There's been a wide gulf of time between us, and despite that wonderful kiss that we shared, I don't want you to think that 'm expecting this to naturally lead to us ending up in bed. I respect you too much for that."

Jessica turned her head so that she could look at him, seeing the tender expression on his face, and she nodded a little. "I'd forgotten how much of a gentleman you are, Aaron."

"There are some things that you never forget," he replied before reaching out and stroking her hair. "Your hat gave you flyaways."

She rolled her eyes a little before taking another sip of the hot chocolate and then leaning forward to set the mug on the hearth of the fireplace before turning to Aaron and cupping his face with her hand. "My hair always does that after wearing a wool hat. And I have to wear wool up here, or risk my ears freezing off! But do you know a way of keeping me warm? Besides sleeping in front of the fire tonight?"

"I think that I could think of a few ways, yes. But perhaps we should finish up our drinks first?" he asked before leaning in and kissed her deeply once more. Jessica moaned into his mouth a little as she slid her hand back to cup his head and hold him close, easily opening her lips a little so that he could slip his tongue inside and taste her a little more fully. Aaron easily pushed her back onto the ground, his hand slipping beneath her sweater to creep up her torso until he had reached her breasts. A soft gasp came to her lips as his large hand covered ha breast, his thumb rubbing the lace of her bra against her nipple, arousing her even more.

"This is not finishing up our drinks, Aaron," she said breathlessly when he finally ended the kiss, and he chuckled a little as he helped her to sit back up once more.

"But it felt right." She nodded as she reached out to pick up her mug again, smiling at the warmth that bled into her skin. Aaron copied her motion, bringing the mug up to his lips and taking a long swallow. She found that she couldn't pull her eyes away from him and shifted a bit uncomfortably as she stared at his throat as the hot chocolate slid downwards. Jessica didn't know why, but there was something so effortlessly erotic about sight that she almost choked on her sip of hot chocolate. He smirked as he finished off his drink. "I should probably bank the fire while you head upstairs. Unless you just want to stay here and watch?"

"No, I'll head upstairs and get ready for you." She tried to give him a sultry look, but felt like it came off awkward. Shoving her mug into his hands, Jessica hurriedly got to her feet and fled upstairs, knowing that she would be able to find his room easily enough, since he was a creature of habit and so would take the bedroom on the left of the hall. Which meant that the bathroom was also on that side of the hall, and she turned in that direction as soon as she stepped onto the landing. Opening the first door, she saw that it was the master bedroom, and she smiled to herself as she continued down the hall to the next door, knowing that it would be the bathroom. Stepping inside, Jessica went over to the mirror and checked her appearance, smoothing her hair before hurriedly tugging off her sweater and stepping out of her slacks before taking another critical look at her reflection.

There was a decade difference to her, and she knew that she was softer than she would have liked to be, despite working out, but she was still slim and she hoped that he would look how she looked. Shaking her head, she slipped off her shoes and socks before folding everything neatly on the counter and heading back into the bedroom. Aaron still wasn't there, so she took the time to pull the sheets down to the foot of the bed, even though she wanted to dive beneath them and wrap up in the blanket, since it was a little cool for her tastes in the room. Soon after she had settled in the bed, the door opened, and she looked over at him, allowing herself to relax into a smile when he glanced up and down her body, his eyebrow twitching upwards in appreciation when he reached her face once more.

"I thought that I might have the pleasure in taking off your clothes."

"One less step," she murmured as he closed the bedroom door. That motion seemed to solidify in her mind that this was actually going to happen, and she let out a light sigh as he crossed over to the bed and took a seat next to her, leaning in to kiss her softly. While they were kissing, Jessica made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders before pulling the cotton undershirt out of the waistband of his trousers. Tugging it up his torso, Jessica felt her knuckles brush against the scars that George Foyet had left him with. "Do they hurt?"

"No, not since the doctors took care of the scar tissue that nearly killed me. Though they pain me at times, like the anniversaries, Haley's birthday, Christmas. It was easier when I was with Beth, but since then, it's been a bit like being on a rollercoaster."

"Hopefully tonight is a better night for you, then," she whispered as she made short work of his belt and fly, feeling him fumble with the hooks of her bra until he finally loosened them, pulling it from her body before gently pushing her back against the mattress while he shimmied out of his trouser and boxers, revealing the fact that he was aroused, and she unconsciously bit her lower lip as he joined her on the bed. "I'm clean, just so you know. I haven't had a partner in three years, and I am well past the age of worrying about getting pregnant. So if you don't have a condom, I don't mind."

A sheepish look crossed across his face as he nodded. "That's good, since I don't have any on hand. That's how long it's been for me."

Nodding, Jessica slid her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her lips for another kiss. That seemed to signal a shift between them, as Aaron deepened the kiss while allowing his hands to start wandering, caressing her breasts and plucking at her nipples in order to excite her more. As his lips left hers to blaze a trail along her jaw and down her neck, Jessica allowed herself to be a little vocal, moaning and sighing as his mouth finally closed around her breast, drawing her nipple between his lips and humming, the vibrations sending a bolt of desire straight down to her core, and Jessica whimpered as his free hand tugged her panties down her legs, and she helped him to kick them off her body before he fitted himself between her legs. "Aaron," she whined a bit breathlessly as he ran his fingers up and down her labia, listening to him chuckle lowly before he slipped his thumb between them to seek out her clit, stroking it delicately in order to build the pleasure in her all the higher.

Aaron pressed another heated kiss to her breast before kissing his way back up to her lips as he entered her, and Jessica bowed her body upwards, wanting to keep in close contact with him as he thrust in and out of her willing body. It was so easy to hook her legs around his thighs, drawing him in deeper, wanting him to fill her more completely as she tore her lips away from his to gulp in as deep of breaths as she could take. "Jess."

"I know, Aaron. Please." He nodded before kissing her once more, his thrusts becoming faster and more shallow as he reached his orgasm. Whining a little, Jessica slipped her hand between them so that she could stroke her clit, wanting to come alongside him. And then, the first crest of the wave hit her, and she scrabbled the fingers of her free hand against his back as the orgasm swept over her. Panting, she flopped back onto the mattress and stared up into his face, smiling when he caressed her face, pushing her hair out of her eyes before kissing her sweetly. "That was amazing."

"It was. And I think that I really need to talk to my handler in the morning."

"Oh?" she asked as he slipped off her body and held out his hand, waiting for her to take hold of it, which she quickly did, letting him pull her to her feet before guiding her over to the bathroom. "Shower time?"

"I've never liked to smell of stale sweat all night. And there's something fun about showering with a partner. Which is what I'll be talking about with my handler tomorrow. Because I think I want to pursue something with you. If you want that, too."

"I do," she replied, joy filling her heart as she nodded, clasping his hand a little tighter as she began to think of a future that they might have together.


End file.
